


03. What Thee Are About to Witness...

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A visit to Vulcan brings new changes and challenges for the Enterprise crew.    (NOTE: This story is part of the "Shadows of War Virtual 5th Season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While this is a standalone episode, it is highly recommended that episodes 1 and 2 be read before this script.)Follow this link for the next story in the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4420Writing of this episode wrapped on June 5, 2005REVIEWS WELCOME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE

"What Thee Are About to Witness..."

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

at warp.

INT. TALAH'S QUARTERS

It's early morning and the lights are dimmed to reflect that fact. TALAH is in bed, covered up to her antennae in blankets. After a few beats, the computer BEEPS and then:

COMPUTER VOICE

The time is oh-six hundred hours. Your duty shift begins in thirty minutes.

There is silence from the bed. Then, Talah throws back the covers, swings her legs out of bed and sits there for a beat. The computer prompts her again...

COMPUTER VOICE

The time is oh-six hundred hours fifteen seconds.

TALAH

(to computer)

I heard you!

Talah gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. As this happens we hear one of her personal logs begin to play.

TALAH (V.O.)

Daily log, Lieutenant Talah; September 23, 2156. It has been two and a half months since I joined the crew of the Enterprise. As hard as I thought it would be to adjust, I have to admit that the crew is doing their best to respect my privacy and solitude.   
INT. CORRIDOR

Talah is walking down the corridor minutes later on her way to the Mess Hall. Several crewmembers pass her and say, "good morning." She acknowledges and continues her walk to the turbolift.

TALAH (V.O.)

I must admit that I misjudged this crew. I thought that they would try to force their movie night on me or throw some special party in my honor.

INT. MESS HALL

It's breakfast time. The crew is in conversation when Talah ENTERS and moves to the drink dispenser.

TALAH

(to drink dispenser)

Andorian spice tea -- hot.

Talah looks around as her log continues.

TALAH (V.O.)

Although I find the overall atmosphere of the ship to be that of relaxation, this crew does have the ability to act heroically and... to use one of their phrases... "get the job done."

INT. TURBOLIFT

Talah is in the lift when it stops. The door OPENS and REED ENTERS. He nods slightly to Talah and then turns his attention to a PADD that he has with him.

TALAH (V.O.)

Before I transferred onboard, Commander Shran warned me about the odor associated with Humans. Although Doctor Phlox has provided me with several nasal numbing agents, they do not completely block the smell.

(truly thankful)

Thankfully, the Andorian immune system can produce the appropriate agents. If not for the stamina of the Andorian body, I believe that my service aboard this vessel would have ended shortly after it began.

INT. BRIDGE

T'POL in command, SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. The turbolift door OPENS and Talah, Reed, HOSHI, and ARCHER ENTER.

T'POL

Delta shift you're relieved. Alpha shift take your stations.

As the shift transition takes place, we hear the final part of Talah's log.

TALAH (V.O.)

Despite the crew's attachment to their previous helmsman, they are beginning to accept me as a member of the crew. Without Captain Archer's concern for my well-being, my transition would have been extremely difficult... even from an Andorian stand-point.

(she looks around at the Senior Staff)

I believe that I am beginning to integrate into this crew.

And OFF this moment, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

at warp.

ARCHER (V.O.) 

Captain's log, Supplemental. After completing a trade mission with the Mazarites, Enterprise is on its way to Vulcan where I'm to speak with Administrator T'Pau. The trip also serves a double purpose -- allowing Commander T'Pol to visit her mother's house and retrieve some personal items.

INT. MESS HALL

Several members of the crew are eating lunch as we come to Reed and PHLOX at one of the tables off in the corner. Mid-conversation:

PHLOX

You seemed to be getting along very nicely with the Mazarite tactical officer as I recall.

REED

Were you spying on me, Doctor?

PHLOX

Not at all.

REED

Well, she was... informed.

PHLOX

Hmmm.

REED

What's that supposed to mean?

Phlox finishes a bite of food, looks at Reed.

PHLOX

I simply noticed that every time she entered the room your pupils dilated and your skin pigmentation turned a distinct shade of pink. All those signs indicate an attraction.

REED

I can assure you, Doctor, I felt no such thing.

PHLOX

Maybe you didn't think so.

(beat; off reaction)

Most of the time our body has ways of telling us things that our conscious mind chooses to block.

Reed decides to play Phlox's game.

REED

You seemed to be getting very chummy with that female physician as I recall.

PHLOX

Ah, Doctor Pel. Yes. Quite an attractive woman. If I didn't already have three wives I would certainly have considered her advances.

Reed sits there in silence for a beat. He can't believe Phlox just said that.

REED

Doctor, forgive me but... I can't believe you just said that.

PHLOX

Why not? There's no harm in acknowledging the attractiveness of another woman.

REED

But you seem to have... romantic feelings for her.

PHLOX

I suppose I do.

REED

(curious)

What would your wives think?

PHLOX

They'd be happy. It's if I didn't have these feelings that they'd be worried.

(making his point)

It's perfectly natural to have feelings for and be attracted to members of the opposite sex... even when you're married.

Reed thinks that it's over, but Phlox has something else to add.

PHLOX

It's a shame that you didn't stay on the planet longer. Doctor Pel showed me a therapeutic technique that was quite pleasurable.

Reed, who was bringing a piece of food to his mouth, stops dead. 

On the other side of the room, Talah ENTERS. She retrieves a cup from the cupboard and moves to the drink dispenser.

TALAH

(to dispenser)

Andorian spice tea -- hot.

After the cup has been filled with tea, Talah removes it and moves for the door. However, something stops her. She looks up and sees Reed and Phlox locked in their conversation. She stands there, trying to decide whether or not to join them. Before she reaches her decision, Reed looks up, sees her and motions for her to come over.

REED

(whisper; to Phlox)

Heads up, Doc. We've got company.

Talah arrives at their table. Reed and Phlox stand in respect. Talah takes a seat. Reed and Phlox follow suit.

TALAH

Lieutenant. Doctor.

REED

Glad you could join us.

PHLOX

We were just discussing our visit to the Mazar homeworld.

TALAH

I see.

REED

(prompting)

The Doctor and I both found our visit to be very... informative. What about you? Did you learn anything interesting?

TALAH

No. I did not. I found our trip to Mazar to be nothing more than a diversion. This vessel and its crew could be better served in battle.

Reed and Phlox exchange a glance. Reed continues.

REED

You can't expect us to be in battle all the time.

TALAH

Why not?

This catches Reed slightly off guard.

REED

Well... it's...

TALAH

(interrupting)

The Romulans have made it clear that they will not stop until they have defeated us. That threat warrants constant vigilance.

(more to herself)

I fail to see why the Coalition chooses to remain on the defensive.

PHLOX

There's something to be said for a defensive war.

REED

It forces your enemy to divert more resources to the attack.

TALAH

And in the process, they strengthen their position while we fall into a state of complacency.

Reed and Phlox fall silent. Talah sees this...

TALAH

If you'll excuse me...

Talah stands. So do Reed and Phlox. She acknowledges them and EXITS. Reed and Phlox sit down. They look at each other -- they're not sure what to say.

INT. CORRIDOR

TRIP is on the move. For some reason he's in a hurry. After a few seconds, Hoshi pops out from around a corner, hurrying after him.

HOSHI

Commander!

Trip whirls and makes a bee-line for her. They duck into a secluded corner of the corridor. There's urgency to Trip's voice.

TRIP

Tell me you've got good news!

HOSHI

I found it.

TRIP

(relieved)

That's great! Where is it?

HOSHI

It came last week in that shipment we received from the Vulcan vessel.

TRIP

Why didn't we find it?

HOSHI

It was buried in one of the cargo containers marked "medical supplies."

TRIP

It's a good thing you found it before Phlox did. I can only imagine what he would have done.

HOSHI

Well, I found it.

TRIP

And...?

Thinking of what she's found.

HOSHI

And... it's beautiful.

TRIP

It was my great-great-grandmother's... it's been in our family for generations. It took me six months just to figure out who had it.

HOSHI

Well, it's safely stored in my quarters right now.

(a question)

I'll drop it off later tonight?

TRIP

That'd be great.

They move out of their secluded hiding place and into the corridor.

TRIP

I'll see you later.

(beat)

I owe you one.

HOSHI

More like two!

INT. T'POL'S QUARTERS

The lights are dimmed and T'Pol is sitting cross-legged on her meditation mat, hands in the traditional meditation style. A lit candle is in front of her. She's completely oblivious to her surroundings. 

We PUSH IN ON HER FACE as the screen WHITES OUT and we find ourselves in...

WHITE LIMBO

T'Pol is sitting in a white expanse of nothing. She suddenly becomes aware that her surroundings have changed. She opens her eyes, takes in the situation. She stands, looks around at the white expanse. Then, something catches her eye...

T'POL'S P.O.V.

To see a figure walking toward us. As the figure gets closer, we see that it's a woman dressed in formal wear.

T'POL

reacts to the image of the woman. She seems to recognize her.

T'POL

Mother...?

NEW ANGLE --

As T'LES approaches her daughter. There's a moment as the two of them look at each other.

T'LES

My daughter.

T'POL

Mother... what are you doing here?

T'LES

Is it so surprising that you would be thinking of me at this time?

T'POL

You are in my thoughts frequently. But you've never appeared in one of my meditations.

T'Les is silent for a moment. She has something she needs to say -- the reason why she's present in her daughter's meditation.

T'LES

I've always been pleased by your accomplishments. I regret that I cannot be here at this important time in your life.

T'POL

What do you mean?

T'LES

You will see.

T'POL

Mother...

T'LES

Just remember... I'll always be with you.

T'Les begins to FADE FROM VIEW. T'Pol watches as her mother FADES COMPLETELY. The screen WHITES OUT...

INT. T'POL'S QUARTERS

T'Pol comes out of the meditation. She sits there... contemplating what her mother has just said to her. As she dwells on her experience, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - VULCAN - DAY (OPTICAL)

Her house that was last seen in "Home" -- Establishing.

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - ROCK GARDEN - DAY

The fountains are not functional and there are weeds growing around the base of the plants. The place shows signs of wear and tear and exposure to the elements. It is clear that the house has not been lived in for years. 

Trip and T'Pol ENTER with empty shoulder bags.

TRIP

I forgot how beautiful the view was from thirty thousand feet. Especially Mount Tar'hana.

T'POL

Perhaps this time we could schedule a tour of the crater.

TRIP

(looking around the garden)

I'd certainly like to see it up-close.

They take note of the state of decay that the Rock Garden is in.

TRIP

Looks like we've got our work cut-out for us.

T'POL

Indeed.

They reach the doors to the main house and OPEN them...

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

The house hasn't been lived in for a few years. Dust covers the furniture and appliances. From the looks of it, T'Les had to leave the house in a hurry when she fled into The Forge two years ago. The doors leading to the Rock Garden OPEN as Trip and T'Pol ENTER. They look around. Trip finds a light switch and flips it on. They sputter at first and then come to full illumination.

TRIP

Looks like the electrical system's malfunctioning. I'll take a look at it first thing tomorrow.

T'POL

We're going to need more cleaning supplies. My mother certainly did not have enough to clean this kind of disarray.

Trip moves into the kitchen. He spots the stasis unit, the same one that he repaired in "Home." It's offline.

TRIP

(re: stasis unit)

It's offline.

T'POL

Perhaps you should repair it... again.

TRIP

I'll be damned. That was a joke.

T'POL

A simple observation.

They move back to the living room. Trip removes a camera from one of his pockets.

TRIP

Smile...

T'Pol turns around and Trip "snaps" the picture, quickly. T'Pol appears annoyed at this. Trip looks at the picture.

TRIP

Well... it's not exactly what I was hoping for, but it certainly captured your surprised look.

T'POL

"Not what you were hoping for?"

TRIP

I was... oh... never mind.

Trip turns from her. She approaches him, places a hand on his shoulder...

T'POL

Trip...

He turns to face her. Now she's really shocked, but controls it. He's holding a beautiful ring.

TRIP

I declare the kunat so'lik. I site your working credentials and moral standing as precedent.

(more personal than the above list; he's on one knee)

I love you T'Pol. Will you marry me?

T'Pol appreciates the fact that he respected Vulcan tradition and custom.

T'POL

I accept your proposal.

The smile on Trip's face is one of pure joy and happiness. He hesitates before presenting her with the ring.

TRIP

I know Vulcans don't traditionally wear rings, but I wanted you to have this. It's been in my family for generations.

T'POL

Thank you.

Trip puts the ring in her hand and stands. OFF the two of them kissing, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLE POD ONE (OPTICAL)

approaches the ENTERPRISE -- in orbit of VULCAN.

INT. CORRIDOR

Trip and T'Pol are on the move.

TRIP

(re: the ring)

You like it?

T'POL

(typical Vulcan)

It is pleasing.

TRIP

I guess that's the Vulcan way of saying that something's beautiful.

T'POL

(beat)

I would agree with that analysis.

A crewmember passes them. They acknowledge him and keep walking. T'Pol has something that she wants to suggest to Trip. It goes right along with her desire to keep to herself.

T'POL

Trip, I was thinking that it might be a logical course of action to withhold this information from the rest of the crew until we can finalize plans for the ceremony.

Trip reacts to this -- "Uh-oh." T'Pol sees...

T'POL

You've told people.

TRIP

(trying to cover)

No... no... I... didn't...

(giving up)

Hoshi knows.

(explaining)

She helped me track down the ring.

(reassuring her)

I'm sure she won't tell anyone.

They reach a door. Trip works the control panel and the door OPENS, REVEALING --

NEW ANGLE --

Archer, Reed, Hoshi, Phlox, and dozens of crewmembers who are standing just on the other side of the door that leads to the mess hall.

GROUP

Congratulations!

The group erupts into a round of applause! Trip and T'Pol exchange a look. Trip shrugs...

TRIP

(re: Hoshi)

Than again... maybe she did.

OFF Trip and T'Pol, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

in orbit of Vulcan.

INT. SICKBAY

Phlox is tending to his duties when Talah ENTERS.

PHLOX

Ah... Lieutenant Talah. What do I owe the honor of this visit?

Talah is hesitant, turns to leave:

TALAH

Never mind. It's nothing important.

PHLOX

(stopping her)

Ah, ah, ah, ah... not so fast.

Talah stops. Something about her demeanor tells us that she's glad Phlox was willing to stop her.

PHLOX

You came in here for a reason. Is something wrong... does anything hurt?

Talah turns to him. She wants to make sure of something before she talks to him.

TALAH

How long have you been on this vessel?

PHLOX

Nearly six years, now.

TALAH

And... in that time, have you ever acted as a... psychotherapist?

PHLOX

On many occasions.

Talah backs off a bit. She's uncomfortable about this part.

TALAH

Andorian vessels do not carry any therapists. I was simply wondering if you could serve in that capacity.

Talah makes a bee-line for the door. Phlox is quicker.

PHLOX

Computer seal the doors.

Talah whirls on him, surprised by his actions.

TALAH

What are you doing?

PHLOX

I'm afraid I can't let you leave without knowing what's bothering you.

TALAH

You have no right to...

PHLOX

As Chief Medical Officer I have the right to detain any member of this crew who I feel needs treatment.

Talah stands straight, arms folded in front of her. She's trying to stand up to him.

PHLOX

If you're worried that I'm going to tell someone what's bothering you, I can assure you that whatever you say to me is strictly confidential.

Talah relaxes slightly. After a beat...

TALAH

The wedding...

PHLOX

Trip and T'Pol's wedding?

TALAH

(disgusted)

Yes.

Phlox moves to a chair and sits. He indicates the other chair to Talah. After a moment, she takes it.

PHLOX

You don't seem to share this crew's feeling of joy surrounding the upcoming ceremony.

TALAH

I find this entire situation to be very disconcerting.

PHLOX

In what way?

Talah thinks for a beat. Then she opens up to Phlox, but only slightly.

TALAH

My father raised me with traditional values... Andorians marry Andorians, Vulcans marry Vulcans, and Humans marry Humans.

PHLOX

I can see how that philosophy would be prevalent on Andoria at your time of birth. But we're years from that time. Philosophies change.

TALAH

But what about traditions? Should we follow them when it suits us and throw them out the nearest airlock when it doesn't?

PHLOX

Traditions are an important part of every culture. They're the things we cling to when we encounter situations beyond our control. In many ways they've kept our civilizations stable for countless centuries.

TALAH

Than why is everyone so... pleased that these two officers are breaking with tradition?

PHLOX

Traditions are not set in stone. In almost all cultures they're passed down from generation to generation. They simply keep us in touch with our heritage.

TALAH

But you just said that they're important... that they keep us stable.

Phlox realizes where Talah's problem is.

PHLOX

Ah. Tell me... why do you think the Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites formed this Coalition?

TALAH

To bring stability to this region of space.

PHLOX

Is that all?

TALAH

What other reason could there be?

PHLOX

To promote interspecies cooperation and learning. As far as I know, tradition would tell us that Humans would serve on a Human ship, Vulcans on a Vulcan ship, and Andorians on an Andorian ship.

(the clincher)

What would tradition say about you serving on a Human vessel?

OFF Talah, as she thinks about Phlox's words...

INT. ADMINISTRATOR T'PAU'S OFFICE

This is a redress of the old High Command room. Archer is sitting across from ADMINISTRATOR T'PAU (last seen in "The Kir'Shara"). T'Pau is pregnant, very pregnant. Remember that T'Pau is one of Spock's ancestors. Mid-meeting:

T'PAU

Since the discovery of the Kir'Shara we have seen a remarkable increase in the number of people returning to the true teachings of Surak.

ARCHER

I'm glad to hear it.

T'PAU

All of Vulcan owes you a debt of gratitude.

ARCHER

(joking)

No hero worship, now.

But the joke falls on deaf ears.

T'PAU

Vulcans do not have heroes.

ARCHER

Well, that's certainly logical.

T'PAU

Indeed.

T'Pau picks up a PADD and hands it to Archer.

T'PAU

I believe this contains all the information Starfleet requested.

ARCHER

I'm sure they'll appreciate this.

Their official business is over. T'Pau stands, taking special care of her unborn child. Archer rises as well. T'Pau performs the customary Vulcan hand gesture.

T'PAU

Peace and long life, Captain Archer.

Archer returns the gesture.

ARCHER

Live long and prosper, Administrator.

Archer turns to leave, but T'Pau stops him.

T'PAU

Captain, I hear there is cause for euphoria aboard your ship.

ARCHER

(amused by her word choice)

That's correct.

T'PAU

When you see T'Pol and Commander Tucker, please express my compliments to them both.

ARCHER

I'll do that.

Archer turns and EXITS. OFF the pregnant T'Pau...

CUT TO:

INT. T'POL'S QUARTERS

T'Pol is sitting at her desk which is covered in PADDs and Vulcan texts. She's reviewing some of the Vulcan writings when the door CHIMES.

T'POL

Enter.

Trip ENTERS carrying a few PADDS of his own.

TRIP

I never realized how much planning actually goes into a wedding.

T'POL

There is much to coordinate.

TRIP

Any luck?

T'Pol looks at the PADDs on her desk, picks one of them up and hands it to Trip. Trip reviews it...

T'POL

Most aspects of the bonding have been planned according to traditional Vulcan custom.

(beat)

The only thing you have left to do is select your J'Sal and conduct the ritual of Arel so'mar.

TRIP

J'Sal?

TRIP

In Human terms it would be your best man.

TRIP

And the Arel so'mar...?

T'POL

A ritual of endurance that every Vulcan male must complete before the bonding ceremony.

Trip glances at the PADD T'Pol handed him.

TRIP

I don't see anything about it in here.

T'Pol selects another PADD from the ones on her desk and hands it to Trip.

T'POL

The specifics of the ritual are in here. Your J'Sal will accompany you into the desert to verify that you have completed the ritual to specifications.

TRIP

(joking)

You think I'm gonna cheat?

T'POL

(not getting it)

The J'Sal traditionally accompanies the husband-to-be on the Arel so'mar.

TRIP

Never mind.

(beat)

I've been thinking... about the honeymoon.

We get the feeling that this isn't the first time Trip's brought up the subject of the honeymoon.

T'POL

I still fail to see the reason behind this... ritual.

TRIP

It's not a ritual. It's something... fun to do after the ceremony.

T'POL

Fun...?

TRIP

You know... a time when we can enjoy each other's company... celebrate our bonding.

T'POL

We can celebrate our bonding here, on Enterprise.

(beat)

However, if it means that much to you...

TRIP

Great! I know the perfect place where we can go.

OFF Trip and T'Pol...

TIGHT ON A PADD

that displays a picture of CASPERIA PRIME.

TRIP'S VOICE

Casperia Prime!

REVEAL WE ARE IN --

INT. READY ROOM

Archer is studying the PADD.

ARCHER

It's a little out of the way.

TRIP

I've got it all planned. Three days from now we'll catch the shuttle to Earth and from there an Ithanite transport to Casperia Prime.

ARCHER

Looks like you've given this a lot of thought.

TRIP

Can yah blame me?

Archer thinks about this for an extremely long amount of time... just enough to make Trip nervous.

ARCHER

Well, I suppose Rostov can handle the duties in Engineering.

TRIP

He's more than capable.

ARCHER

I'm sure he is.

Archer looks at Trip. After a beat, Trip realizes that Archer is doing this just to razz him.

TRIP

That's a dangerous little game!

ARCHER

You always fall for it.

TRIP

I'll have to work on that.

As they laugh, Archer hands Trip the PADD.

ARCHER

Permission granted.

TRIP

Thanks.

Trip has another request of Archer.

TRIP

I know that this is short notice, but I need a J'Sal.

(off reaction)

Best man.

ARCHER

I'd be honored.

These two people have known each other for years. They hug, slapping each other on the back. Then, they hold each other at arms-length.

ARCHER

You're getting married...?

TRIP

I'm gettin' married.

Trip turns to leave and Archer turns back to his desk. The door OPENS. As Trip EXITS...

TRIP

Pack your bags. I'll see you at the Transporter Alcove in one hour.

OFF Archer, wondering what Trip means, then glancing down at a PADD Trip's left behind...

CUT TO:

INT. MESS HALL

T'Pol ENTERS and looks around. She spots Hoshi and Phlox finishing a meal on the other side of the room. She walks over to them.

HOSHI

Commander.

T'POL

Ensign. Doctor.

PHLOX

Please, have a seat.

T'Pol takes a seat.

T'POL

(to Hoshi)

I was hoping to speak with you about the bonding ceremony.

(beat; to Phlox)

In private, Doctor... if you don't mind.

PHLOX

(getting up to leave)

Not at all. Go right ahead.

(to Hoshi)

Thank you for your company.

HOSHI

Don't mention it.

Phlox makes a speedy EXIT. Hoshi turns to T'Pol.

T'POL

I realize that this is not customary, but I request that you be my Sunak.

HOSHI

(shocked)

You want me to be your maid-of-honor?!

T'Pol looks around uncomfortably. As if she doesn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

T'POL

The position of Sunak is normally filled by the eldest female family member. However, my family is no longer living.

HOSHI

I'm touched.

(realizing)

Oh... not very Vulcan. I'm... honored that you would choose me.

T'POL

Thank you, Ensign. I'll bring the list of requirements by your quarters later.

HOSHI

I'll make sure to study it.

T'POL

Good day.

T'Pol EXITS. OFF Hoshi, touched by T'Pol's request...

INT. CORRIDOR/TRANSPORTER ALCOVE (OPTICAL)

Archer and Trip are moving down the corridor, carrying shoulder bags and wearing desert gear. Reed is walking with them, in full Starfleet uniform.

ARCHER

(to Trip)

Can you at least tell me where we're going?

TRIP

The outskirts of The Forge....

REED

And what exactly does this ritual entail?

TRIP

Sorry, Malcolm. Only the J'Sal and husband-to-be can know the details.

REED

What about the Vulcan women...?

TRIP

Nope. Not even them.

(beat)

All T'Pol did was download the specifications from the Vulcan database. She didn't read any part of it.

REED

And what is she going to be doing while you two are off on this... adventure.

TRIP

She and Hoshi will be preparin' for the ceremony.

They reach the Transporter Alcove. Archer and Trip step onto the pad and Reed moves to the control station.

REED

Well, have fun.

They exchange a smile. Reed works the controls and Archer and Trip DEMATERIALIZE to...

EXT. VULCAN DESERT - DAY (OPTICAL)

The harsh orange sun beating down relentlessly on the unforgiving terrain when Archer and Trip MATERIALIZE. Archer puts on his sun-glasses. Trip opens his backpack and pulls out a PADD, examines it.

ARCHER

(dry)

It's exactly as I remember it.

TRIP

Ah... maybe this visit'll be less strenuous for you than your last one.

ARCHER

Let's hope... but I'm more interested in hearing about your part in this... well... what is this exactly?

TRIP

An endurance ritual.

Trip falls silent as he examines the PADD. Archer takes a drink of water.

ARCHER

Care to elaborate?

But Trip is already on the move into The Forge.

TRIP

(off the PADD)

This way...

Archer looks at Trip, who's moving along at a good pace.

ARCHER

(wry)

Yes, sir.

And as Archer follows Trip into the harsh desert...

CUT TO:

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - VULCAN - EVENING

Re-establishing the house.

T'POL (V.O.)

Commander T'Pol's personal log, September 27, 2156. I have returned to my house with Ensign Sato for the ritual of solif -- the preparation for the bonding.

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

T'Pol and Hoshi are sitting on the Vulcan couch reviewing the procedures for the upcoming bonding ceremony. There are several PADDS scattered about the immediate area. Hoshi is a little out of her element here, but doing her best to keep up.

HOSHI

(from memory)

Once the gong is rung five times... the groom's procession into the Rock Garden commences.

T'POL

And your role in the ceremony is...?

HOSHI

After helping you to the bonding area I ring the gong two times to symbolize that you are ready to begin the ceremony.

T'POL

You ring the gong three times. Two would indicate that I no longer wish to go through with the bonding.

HOSHI

(looking at another PADD; committing it to memory)

Right... three times.

T'Pol tries to reassure Hoshi.

T'POL

Do not be discouraged, Ensign. We have two days to fully familiarize you with the procedures of the ceremony.

There's a "knock" at the front door. T'Pol rises, walks to the door, and OPENS it. She's shocked by who she sees on the other side. It's KOSS, her ex-husband.

T'POL

Koss!

This gets Hoshi's attention. She's heard about Koss -- "What's he doing here?"

KOSS

T'Pol. It is agreeable to see you.

T'POL

(shock with concern)

What are you doing here?

Koss expected this reaction from her, takes it in true Vulcan stride.

KOSS

I need to speak with you. It's about the bonding.

T'Pol considers. She's suspicious of Koss' true intentions, but decides to hear him out. She turns to Hoshi...

T'POL

I'll be back shortly.

HOSHI

I'll keep studying.

T'Pol EXITS to...

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - ROCK GARDEN - EVENING

Where she joins Koss by one of the fountains, now functioning as it was intended. T'Pol wastes no time in getting down to Koss' true reason for being here.

T'POL

It is improper for you to be here. Our bond no longer exists.

KOSS

I know.

T'POL

If you are here to try to stop my bonding with Trip, I...

KOSS

(interrupting)

I'm not here to try to stop your bonding. I realized two years ago that you have no desire to bond with me and that you have a great respect for Commander Tucker.

T'POL

Than why are you here?

KOSS

I'm here to warn you.

T'Pol is confused.

T'POL

About what?

KOSS

I'm here to warn you about the person who will attempt to stop the bonding ceremony.

T'Pol looks at him quizzically. 

KOSS

My father.

OFF T'Pol's expression, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - ROCK GARDEN - EVENING - CONTINUOUS

T'Pol recovers from her moment of confusion.

T'POL

Your father...?

Koss' demeanor is that of agitation, or at least the Vulcan equivalent. He should not be here telling T'Pol of his father's intentions.

KOSS

He considers the act of bonding to be one that is determined by the parents.

T'POL

That is his view.

KOSS

And the view of most Vulcans.

T'POL

Most Vulcans do not view the act of bonding as a method of coercion?

Koss was prepared for this.

KOSS

I realize that you bonded with me solely to save your mother's career. That is why I dismissed you from the bond following her death.

T'POL

What your father did was wrong, Koss. He dismissed my mother as punishment for an act that was mine.

KOSS

I am not here to debate that issue with you... or our former status.

T'POL

Yes, you're here to warn me.

KOSS

Is that so hard to believe?

T'POL

Considering the last time we were both in this room...

Koss realizes that T'Pol firmly believes he has ulterior motives for being here.

KOSS

You appear to question my motives, T'Pol. But I have no reason to mislead you.

(beat)

I acknowledge the profound respect and appreciation that you have for Commander Tucker.

(pause)

You are frequently in my thoughts. I have no desire to see you hurt.

T'Pol realizes something about Koss. He's changed.

T'POL

I've obviously had an impact on you.

Koss reacts, unsure of what she means by this.

T'POL

Continuing to "have thoughts" about someone you used to be bonded to could be considered an emotional attachment.

Koss considers, maybe she's correct.

KOSS

Perhaps.

Koss steps closer to her. She reacts, but does not pull away.

KOSS

Consider what I've said.

Koss begins to head for the door. He stops, turns to her.

KOSS

I will do what I can to prevent my father from disrupting the ceremony.

He turns...

T'POL

Koss... I appreciate your concern.

Koss nods in acknowledgment, then EXITS. T'Pol remains in the Rock Garden for a minute, considering their encounter. Then, she turns and EXITS...

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Hoshi is busy looking over her PADDs although she is not fully engrossed in them. Some of her attention is directed toward the door where T'Pol ENTERS. Hoshi sets down a PADD.

HOSHI

Is everything all right?

T'Pol hesitates, unsure of how to answer her question.

T'POL

Everything is fine.

(pause)

Shall we continue...?

As T'Pol rejoins Hoshi on the couch, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

in orbit of VULCAN.

TIGHT ON THE SICKBAY DOORS

As they OPEN REVEALING Reed on the other side. Reed begins to ENTER Sickbay, but stops. He's amazed at what he sees. We can hear Phlox (off camera) singing!

INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS

We follow Reed as he ventures into Sickbay which is now filled with racks of half-finished clothes and garments. We can hear a machine running steadily. (We should be able to hear both the machine and Phlox's singing simultaneously.) We cannot see Phlox or this machine yet. 

Reed makes his way through the rows of clothes. He's surprised at this, he obviously wasn't expecting this.

REED

(calling out)

Doctor!

Nothing changes. Phlox keeps singing and the machine keeps running. Reed tries again.

REED

(calling out; louder)

Phlox!

The singing stops and after a second the machine is turned off. Then we hear Phlox's voice:

PHLOX'S VOICE

I'm back here!

Reed pushes his way through a row of clothes REVEALING --

PHLOX

sitting at a 22nd century sewing machine, pieces of fabric lying about. Reed certainly wasn't expecting this.

REED

You... ah... you called for me.

PHLOX

Ah, yes.

Phlox grabs a scanner and walks to Reed. He starts taking Reed's measurements.

REED

This is an... impressive workshop, Doctor.

PHLOX

Thank you. It's been a few years since I've worked with this equipment. You'd be surprised at the things you remember once you get started.

REED

I'm... sure it all comes back to you.

Reed's curiosity gets the better of him. He has to say:

REED

I didn't know you could sew.

PHLOX

Certainly.

(pause)

When you have three wives to keep clothed you learn certain skills.

REED

I'll have to remember that.

Phlox finishes taking Reed's measurements, moves back to the sewing machine. Phlox immediately starts working on Reed's garment. Reed sees the color...

REED

Don't I get a choice of color?

PHLOX

I'm afraid not.

(indicating a PADD)

The instructions I received were very specific.

REED

I see. Well, good day.

Reed turns to exit, fighting his way back through the rows of clothes. Before he disappears:

PHLOX

Lieutenant! When you find Lieutenant Talah, please send her in. I haven't seen her yet.

Reed acknowledges, EXITS. Phlox turns on the sewing machine and continues his song as we...

TIME CUT TO:

INT. BRIDGE

Talah is at the conn, SUPERNUMERARIES as needed. Reed ENTERS, makes his way to Talah.

REED

Status report.

TALAH

All systems are functioning within normal parameters.

REED

Very well.

Reed thinks about the best way to broach this subject.

REED

Doctor Phlox tells me you haven't reported to him for a fitting yet.

TALAH

(keeps working)

That's correct.

REED

May I ask why?

TALAH

(flatly)

No.

Reed considers, she certainly isn't following Starfleet protocols.

REED

Care to explain, Lieutenant!

Talah looks at him. She doesn't appreciate this.

TALAH

(bristling)

I'm not going to the ceremony.

REED

Why not?

Talah stares at him.

TALAH

That is a personal matter.

Reed considers his options. 

REED

You've been on this ship for two months now. The entire senior staff is invited to the ceremony because we're the closest thing Trip and T'Pol have to family.

(beat)

It would be very inconsiderate not to attend.

The tension is high. Talah is silent, resumes working the console.

REED

This isn't one of our impromptu social events that you can hide from simply because you don't want to interact with the crew.

(pause)

Look, I know what it's like to want privacy. I would prefer a good book to movie night myself. But I learned very quickly that isolating myself from the crew was the worst thing I could possibly do. We're better off... we're more efficient when we understand who we're working with.

(pause)

Trust me, you'll only be hurting yourself if you don't attend.

With that, Reed turns and EXITS, leaving Talah to contemplate his words.

EXT. VULCAN DESERT - DAY

A series of scenes depicting the ritual that Trip is performing. We dissolve to each of the scenes, no hard cuts. The scenes include...

\-- Trip sitting in a meditative stance on top of a sand dune,

\-- Trip holding a ceremonial stone (similar to the stone seen in "The Andorian Incident"),

\-- Tight on Trip's face, covered in sweat, the strain of the ritual apparent on his face,

\-- Archer watching from a distance, concern on his face,

\-- Trip walking along in no particular direction,

\-- Trip sitting in another meditative stance,

\-- Trip holding a ritualistic stance while the hot sun beats down upon him.

END MONTAGE & DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. VULCAN DESERT - CAMPSITE - NIGHT

A fire is burning in a pit, Archer and Trip sitting around it. The equipment for the ritual can be seen lying around the campsite. They are both eating field rations that they've brought with them. Trip is surprised at the temperature:

TRIP

I thought deserts were supposed to get cold at night.

ARCHER

On Earth...

TRIP

(wry)

What I wouldn't give for the good-old Australian Outback right about now.

ARCHER

(laughing)

You always did hate that place. How many times were we there...? Three?

TRIP

Four! And each time something worse happened to me.

ARCHER

I remember a time when we were out on a dune hiking back to our campsite. It must have been a hundred degrees.

TRIP

More like one hundred and ten!

ARCHER

We were walking along. I was talking to you about... scuba diving.

TRIP

I remember. I had just taken you on your first dive earlier that week.

ARCHER

And then... you saw a snake. You panicked, lost your footing and went tumbling down the sand dune. Took me a good minute to get down to you.

TRIP

It must have taken me two hours to get all that sand out of my clothes.

ARCHER

Those were good times.

TRIP

Minus the snakes.

ARCHER

At least there aren't any snakes here. 

(beat)

Or at least not that I know of.

Trip looks up, snakes are his phobia.

TRIP

That's not funny.

ARCHER

At least we're not eating snake meat.

TRIP

Nope. Just these nice ration packs.

There's a beat as they eat their ration packs. Then, Archer turns very sentimental, this is the last night that they're both bachelors. 

ARCHER

Do you remember the first time we met?

TRIP

Like it was yesterday. It was at HQ almost... wow! Almost fifteen years ago.

(remembering)

You were arguing with Ambassador Soval over the test flight of the NX-Alpha.

ARCHER

He was trying to blame Robinson for the test error. You came flying around the corner with evidence that it was a mechanical error... one that they said wouldn't be a problem.

They laugh at the memory.

TRIP

The first time I met Soval I put him in his place. Maybe that's why it took us so long to finally work together.

Archer thinks for a beat. This next part is almost to himself.

ARCHER

What a difference twenty years makes.

(beat)

Here we are sitting on Vulcan getting ready for your wedding.

TRIP

Who would have thought...? A Human and a Vulcan!

ARCHER

You and T'Pol! There was a time when I thought the two of you would never stop fighting.

TRIP

I have to admit, those arguments were pretty fun. They're how I learned so much about her.

Off in the distance, there's an ANIMAL SCREECH! Archer instinctively reaches for a scanner, but Trip stops him.

TRIP

No scanners.

ARCHER

(remembering)

Right... part of the ritual.

Trip recognizes the animal sound. T'Pol must have informed him about the wild-life in The Forge.

TRIP

It's just a Sehlat. As long as we stay near the fire it won't bother us.

Archer puts the scanner back in his bag.

ARCHER

Have you ever seen one?

TRIP

Only in pictures. Why?

ARCHER

You know T'Pol had one as a pet when she was a child?

TRIP

It doesn't surprise me.

(beat)

I doubt we'll have one as a pet.

ARCHER

Glad to hear it. Just imagine what it would do if you were late with it's dinner.

TRIP

Besides, where would we keep it on Enterprise?

As the two of them laugh some more, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - EARLY MORNING (OPTICAL)

Re-establishing the house.

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - EARLY MORNING

Where we find T'Pol preparing the morning meal for her and Hoshi (who's still sleeping in the other room). There's a "knock" at the door. T'Pol sets down the vegetable that she was peeling, removes her gloves (Vulcans don't touch food with their hands) and walks to the door. She OPENS it, REVEALING --

LOVOK --

A Vulcan male in his early 100's. He looks stern, imposing, as if he'd rather be someplace else but necessity has him here instead. 

T'Pol is taken aback by his demeanor, knows immediately who this is and why he's here.

T'POL

Director Lovok.

LOVOK

May I have a minute of your time?

T'Pol considers, then steps out of the way and gestures him into the house.

T'POL

Please.

T'Pol walks back to the kitchen and continues to prepare the morning meal.

T'POL

The morning meal is nearly ready. You are welcome to stay and eat with...

LOVOK

(interrupting)

I've already eaten.

T'Pol continues to work, avoiding eye contact with Lovok. Lovok keeps a respectable distance. Now, we find out who he is and why he's here.

LOVOK

Koss informed you that I was coming.

T'POL

He informed me of your intentions.

LOVOK

This ceremony will not take place!

T'POL

That is not your decision.

LOVOK

You would disregard centuries of tradition?

T'Pol stops working, turns to look at him.

T'POL

You are the one who has disregarded tradition.

Lovok won't stand for this. Elders are supposed to be respected.

LOVOK

Perhaps all this time aboard the Human vessel has made you forget that you are supposed to respect your elders.

T'POL

I haven't forgotten.

LOVOK

Than you will follow my instructions. Discontinue the bonding ceremony!

T'Pol takes a beat to consider. Then...

T'POL

The ceremony will commence this afternoon at seventeen hundred hours.

(with finality)

Good day!

She walks to the door and opens it. Lovok stands there for a beat, completely disturbed by T'Pol's attitude toward tradition. As he reaches the door he turns to her. He's a lot bigger than she is. It's a tense beat (as tense as it can be for two Vulcans).   
LOVOK

This blatant disregard for tradition may be acceptable to Humans, but not to Vulcans. This... bonding to Commander Tucker will not take place.

(beat)

You will bond with Koss.

Lovok begins to EXIT, but T'Pol calls after him...

T'POL

Perhaps, it would be logical to ask Koss what he wants.

Lovok turns, his eyes locked with hers. There's emotion in his voice now. It's weak and he's attempting to cover it up.

LOVOK

The logical course of action would be for you to respect the decision that your parents and I made for you.

And with that, he turns and leaves. T'Pol shuts the door. She begins to move back to the kitchen, but something catches her eye...

ANGLE ON HOSHI

who's just stepped into the room. She's been listening to the conversation from the other (off camera) room.

HOSHI

Are you okay?

T'POL

(dismissing it)

Breakfast will be ready soon.

Hoshi can see that she's holding back.

HOSHI

Are you sure? What he just said would certainly worry me. What if he does try to stop the ceremony?

T'Pol considers. Then attempts to cover again.

T'POL

It is illogical to dwell on something that he has no control over.

(beat)

If you'll set the table.

Hoshi takes the Vulcan silver wear and begins to set the table.

Although she claims to not be worried, we can tell that Lovok's words do in fact concern T'Pol. OFF this moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

in orbit of VULCAN.

INT. TRANSPORTER ALCOVE (OPTICAL)

Reed works the controls as Archer and Trip MATERIALIZE on the transport pad.

REED

Welcome back.

ARCHER

Report.

REED

All systems are functioning normally, sir.

(to Archer)

So... did he pass.

ARCHER

With flying colors.

REED

(to Trip; egging him on)

I'm glad to hear it.

TRIP

Really?

REED

Of course.

TRIP

I can't wait until you get married, Malcolm.

REED

Oh...?

TRIP

I can't wait to see what ritual you have to go through.

REED

Just the bachelor party, I'd imagine.

As all three of them exchange a smile at the thought...

INT. TRIP'S QUARTERS

Moments later. Trip ENTERS, throws the shoulder bag onto the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

After a beat, he emerges with a hand towel, wiping some of the sand from his face.

He spots the picture of his sister on his desk, walks over and picks it up. As the emotions flood to his face, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

in orbit of VULCAN.

INT. SICKBAY

Now back to the way it normally is. Phlox, dressed in his finest (one of the garments we saw him making earlier) is scurrying around Sickbay feeding and talking to his animals and making last minute adjustments to certain instruments. The doors OPEN and Reed, wearing the garment Phlox made for him, ENTERS.

REED

Doctor...!

PHLOX

I'm coming, I'm coming!

REED

We're going to be late.

Phlox feeds one last animal and sets the jar of food down. He joins Reed at the door.

PHLOX

(looking at the cages)

There. That should keep them satisfied until I return.

Phlox turns off the lights and they EXIT to...

INT. CORRIDOR

...where they walk and talk.

PHLOX

(re: Reed's garment)

How does it fit?

REED

Perfectly. If I ever have a wardrobe problem I'll know who to go to.

PHLOX

If you want I can certainly teach you the basics of sewing.

REED

I don't know.

PHLOX

Nonsense. It's really not that difficult.

REED

I prefer blowing things up, not stitching them together.

They reach an intersection in the corridor. Reed continues straight ahead while Phlox turns.

REED

The transporter's this way.

PHLOX

I promised Lieutenant Talah that we'd accompany her.

REED

(a bit surprised)

She's coming?!

PHLOX

I received a message from her thirty minutes ago stating that she wanted us to stop by her quarters on our way to the transporter.

OFF Reed, intrigued by her turnaround...

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - GUEST ROOM - DAY

We find Archer and Trip preparing for the ceremony that is about to commence. They are both dressed in their ceremonial garments. Trip is looking at himself in the mirror, making minor adjustments to the garment. We get the feeling that they've been at this for some time.

ARCHER

It looks fine, Trip.

TRIP

Are you sure. It looks kindda crooked to me.

Archer moves over to him and takes him away from the mirror.

ARCHER

("trust me")

It's fine. Everything's been taken care of.

TRIP

You're sure you've checked everything?

ARCHER

Twice. And so has Hoshi.

Trip realizes just how nervous he is.

TRIP

I never thought I'd be this nervous.

ARCHER

It's perfectly normal.

Trip agrees with Archer, shakes his head "yes." He glances at a time piece on a shelf. Almost time.

TRIP

You'd better get going.

ARCHER

I'm on my way.

There's a beat. Then the two of them hug.

ARCHER

Nothing could make me happier than to be here today.

(beat)

I'll let you be alone for a while.

Archer turns to leave, but Trip calls after him.

TRIP

And remember... three times.

Archer smiles, EXITS. Trip turns to the book shelf. There, a few centimeters away from the time piece, is the picture of Trip's sister. He stares at it.

TRIP

Living without you these past few years has been difficult. You were always there when I needed someone to talk to... or even when I just didn't want to be alone.

(beat)

I wish you were here right now, Lizzie. I wish you could see everything that's happened to me.

(beat; more emotional than before)

I wish you were here.

Trip stares at Elizabeth's picture for a long beat before removing it from the frame and placing it in a pocket close to his heart. OFF Trip...

CUT TO:

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - T'POL'S ROOM - DAY

Where we find T'Pol and Hoshi preparing for the ceremony. T'Pol is dressed in a stunningly beautiful dress, as is Hoshi.

Hoshi retrieves a veil from a box and brings it over to T'Pol, who takes it and puts it on. Hoshi helps her adjust it into the correct position. 

T'Pol looks at herself in the mirror and then turns to Hoshi.

T'POL

Thank you.

HOSHI

I'll be waiting in the living room.

Hoshi EXITS, leaving T'Pol alone with her thoughts. T'Pol looks around the room, there are certainly a lot of memories here. 

After a beat, she takes a mat from a shelf and lays it down on the floor. She retrieves a candle from a different shelf, places it in front of the mat and lights it. She then adopts a meditation stance, closes her eyes. After a beat, the screen WHITES OUT and we find ourselves in...

WHITE LIMBO (OPTICAL)

T'Pol, still in her "wedding" attire, is sitting in the middle of the vast white expanse. She opens her eyes and looks around. As before, her mother is standing a few feet away, looking thoughtfully at her daughter. 

T'Pol stands and joins her mother.

T'LES

This is a momentous day for you.

T'POL

I would prefer it if you were here to witness it.

T'LES

As would I. 

T'Les can see that something is weighing heavily on T'Pol's mind.

T'LES

Something's troubling you.

T'POL

Director Lovok. He... disapproves of my bonding with Trip.

T'LES

Do not let that worry you.

T'Pol is confused. Maybe her mother doesn't understand.

T'POL

He will try to stop the ceremony.

T'Les extends a hand and touches T'Pol's face.

T'LES

It has all been taken care of.

T'Pol is even more confused now.

T'POL

Mother...?

But T'Les' image begins to fade. When it's gone, the screen WHITES OUT and we find ourselves back in...

INT. T'POL'S HOUSE - T'POL'S ROOM - DAY

T'Pol comes out of her meditation, contemplating what her mother has just told her. OFF this moment, we...

CUT TO:

EXT. T'POL'S HOUSE - ROCK GARDEN - DAY

The Rock Garden has been rearranged into the place where Trip and T'Pol are to marry (as seen in "Home"). People have started to gather for the ceremony, mainly Enterprise crewmembers. 

Koss and Lovok are the only two Vulcans present at this time. They are not standing together, they keep a respectable distance from each other.

ANGLE ON THE ENTRANCE

as Reed, Phlox, and Talah ENTER, all wearing their ceremonial garments. Reed and Phlox take in the scene as Talah looks around uncomfortably at the surroundings.

REED

(concerned)

Feeling alright?

TALAH

I still do not see the purpose in my attending the ceremony.

REED

Then why are you here?

TALAH

(reciting what he told her)

Because I would be "hurting myself if I did not attend."

PHLOX is on the move, greeting people as he goes. He's his normal explorer-self, really getting into the festivities. Someone catches his eye...

LOVOK - PHLOX'S P.O.V.

standing by himself off in one corner of the Rock Garden.

RESUME

Phlox moves over to him.

PHLOX

Hello.

LOVOK

Good day.

PHLOX

I'm Doctor Phlox.

LOVOK

Director Lovok.

Phlox has heard of him.

PHLOX

Ah, yes. Director Lovok of the Science Academy.

LOVOK

You've heard of me.

PHLOX

If memory serves you're Koss' father.

Lovok is silent, he doesn't really want to be noticed.

PHLOX

I must say that I'm surprised you and your son are the only two Vulcans here... besides T'Pol of course.

LOVOK

That fact is not... as you would say... "surprising."

Before Phlox can ask another question, a hush falls over the crowd.

ANGLE ON THE DOOR

as T'Pau and an entourage ENTER. This is surprising! T'Pau, who's being carried on a chair by four Vulcan men (as seen in "Amok Time") moves to the center of the Rock Garden, very near to the "bonding place" (lit candles in the middle of a circle of pillows). She has the crowd's complete attention.

T'PAU

This is a significant day for Vulcan and Earth.

Lovok is concerned. His entire plan for stopping the ceremony is about to fall apart.

T'PAU

Nearly one hundred years ago, we we're welcomed to the planet Earth and guided them through the development of warp technology. And now we are as one... one in an alliance that will bring understanding and stability to both our worlds.

(beat)

What we are about to witness is something that was inevitable -- the bonding of a Vulcan and a Human.

(with purpose)

Let no one stand in the way.

The crowd reacts with happiness and cheer (cheer as in smiles all around, not clapping). Lovok is unhappy though. He quickly EXITS the area, unable to watch what's about to happen.

The VULCAN PRIEST ENTERS the Garden and makes his way to the ceremonial gong ("Home" and "Amok Time") where he proceeds to "RING" it FIVE times.

ON ARCHER AND TRIP

as they emerge from the house. Trip moves to the "bonding place" and kneels down on the pillows. Archer moves to the gong and "RINGS" it THREE times, symbolizing that Trip is ready to proceed.

ON HOSHI AND T'POL

who appear at the door leading into the house. As the "RINGING" stops, T'Pol looks out at the people who have gathered. Then, she looks at Hoshi who moves out into the Garden and over to the gong. Archer steps back and Hoshi "RINGS" the gong THREE times.

T'POL emerges from the house, walks over to the "bonding place" and kneels on the pillows opposite Trip. The Vulcan Priest steps up.

Trip and T'Pol hold up their index and middle fingers ("The Search For Spock" and "Home"), allowing their fingers to touch. After a beat...

VULCAN PRIEST

Let us begin.

The Vulcan Priest begins...

VULCAN PRIEST

What thee are about to witness comes down from the Time of the Beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart... this is the Vulcan soul. This is our way.

ON TRIP AND T'POL'S FINGERS

as they bend their fingers at the knuckles, T'Pol's fingers bending over Trip's and vis versa.

VULCAN PRIEST

The bond that they are to enter is one that they shall endure the remainder of their lives.

(beat; in Vulcan)

Fore min. Morran acasa tura dires. Tiffra lun'sal jie. (Bless them. Their journey begins here. Their souls are one.)

ON TRIP AND T'POL

their bonding is complete.

ON ARCHER AND HOSHI

as they share a smile over their two friends.

ON REED AND PHLOX

watching from the crowd, smiles on their faces.

ON KOSS

pleased that T'Pol finally bonded with the man she truly cares for.

ON TALAH

who's deeply troubled by what she's just witnessed. She knows what Phlox has told her, that sometimes change is for the best, but she can't accept it...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.**

****


End file.
